Lejos de la Oscuridad
by 241L0RM3RCUR1
Summary: El milagro de su existencia trajo la dicha a su vida, el objetivo ya cumplido y con ello felicidad. ¡BUEN TRABAJO HERÓE!#Drabble#SemiAU#SpoilersManga


A favor de la Campaña** "Con voz y voto", **porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

**Porque eso es de gente muy cochina *lean esto con la voz de Deadpool***

**¡Hola fandom!**

**¡Bienvenidos a mi primer fic!**

**Gracias por su preferencia, disfruten de la siguiente historia.**

**Los personajes de En no Shouboutai/Fire Brigade of Flames/Fire Force son propiedad de Okhubo Atsushi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**El fuego es el aliento del alma**

**El humo negro es la liberación del alma**

**Las cenizas volverán a ser cenizas**

**Regresa a las llamas ardientes**

**Latum.**

Frente a la tumba con el apellido Kusakabe, terminaron su oración para el Dios Sol esperando que su benevolencia fuera transmitida a quien se perdió hace 12 años por el terrible incendio. Colocándose en pie, el peli negro observo a su hermano menor continuar viendo la lápida, dejando que pequeñas lágrimas se escaparan por su rostro.

\- Hermano – dijo el menor Kusakabe al sentir una presión sobre su hombro. Shinra le obsequio una sonrisa, Sho asintió poniéndose en pie, secando los rastro de agua y despidiéndose de su madre, yendo junto a su hermano que lo abrazaba por los hombros.

Cerca de seis meses en su batalla contra las Capuchas Blancas en el Nether, Shinra fue capaz de recuperar a su hermano, con heridas graves para él tras usar el poder del Adora Link y avanzar tan rápido como terminar apuñalado por la espada de Sho, gracias a la oportuna intervención del Octavo impidieron que Haumea se llevara a Sho, prometiendo regresar por el en cuanto madurara y también vendrían por él. Aquella amenaza fue suficiente para alertar a todos los Cuerpos Especiales de Bomberos que al discutir con el Emperador llegaron a la conclusión – no satisfactorio para algunos – de que Sho Kusakabe quedaría a resguardo y vigilancia del Octavo Cuerpo.

Cumplió la promesa a su madre, ahora protegería a Sho aunque su vida dependiera de ello al lado de los invaluables compañeros del Octavo.

A pesar de formar de un bando enemigo, puedes redimirte convirtiéndote en un caballero – comenzó Arthur, manteniendo a Excalibur en alto. – Vamos, iniciemos tu entrenamiento como uno de los miembros de mi mesa redonda – extendió su mano, esperando porque Sho la tomara, teniendo un inesperado viento moviendo sus rubios cabellos, pero antes de que eso ocurriera Shinra voló dándole una patada que termino con Arthur clavándose en la pared.

\- ¡NO LE ENSEÑES TUS RAREZAS, CABALLERO DE MIERDA! – soplando como un toro por sus fosas nasales, giro a ver a Sho que parpadeo por la fuerza innecesaria empleada por su hermano, inmediatamente el peli negro cambio de actitud dejando sacar un sonrojo leve y risas bobaliconas, explicándole a Sho lo geniales que son los héroes y que no debería imitar a Arthur.

\- Claro, hermano mayor. – La dicha de escuchar el titulo dicho por su hermano se expresaba con sus grandes sonrisas cubiertas por colmillos y comentarios demasiado dulces.

Observados discretamente desde la puerta de entrada por el resto de miembros del octavo, percibiendo la atmosfera enternecedora, interrumpida por el regreso de Arthur, lanzando un sablazo con su Excalibur respondido con una patada de Shinra, alejándose de Sho que parpadeo ante la demostración de fuerzas, recordando que salió al patio con su hermano para recibir algún tipo de entrenamiento o practica como miembro honorario del octavo.

\- Tienes un hermano bastante genial, ¿no? – fueron las palabras cálidas del Capitán Obi mostrando su imborrable sonrisa, acompañado por la hermana Iris asintiendo en acuerdo, entregándole un vaso con agua de mango recién hecho. Vulcan reía junto a Lisa que no conseguía comprender aun a ese particular grupo de bomberos mientras que Hinawa estrangulaba a Arthur y Maki sujetaba en una llave a Shinra, cerca de que ambos perdieran el conocimiento, Litch analizaba el patrón conductual cambiante de Shinra.

\- Sí, pero… - todos se detuvieron a la espera de la oración completa del menor Kusakabe – Pienso que todos en el Octavo son asombrosos. – dijo sinceramente deslumbrándolos con sus palabras, concordando con Shinra sobre lo adorable que es su hermano menor.

Jamás desistirán en protegerlo.

**El fuego es el aliento del alma**

**El humo negro es la liberación del alma**

**Las cenizas volverán a ser cenizas**

**Regresa a las llamas ardientes**

**Latum.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin.**

**¡Ahora sí!**

**AHHHHHHHHHHH, NADA COMO ESCRIBIR UN FIC NUEVO DE LA NUEVA SERIE DE MANGA HECHA POR EL AUTOR DE SOUL EATER.**

**DEFINITIVAMENTE TIENEN QUE VERLA, LEERLA, ESTA GENIAL.**

**Y EL ANIME, NONONONONO, ES OTRA COSA OTRA COSA.**

**La historia del manga tiene sus giros, reveces, locuras y esos personajes únicos que llegan al corazón, además de ciertos toques personales del autor que casi nunca faltan.**

**Vayan a leer es una joya ese manga.**

A favor de la Campaña** "Con voz y voto", **porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

**Porque eso es de gente muy cochina *lean esto con la voz de Deadpool***


End file.
